ORANGE NINJA : Human, Kitsune & Vampire
by 4U sank
Summary: Naruto adalah shinobi jenius yang mewarisi bakat alami ayahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis asing didalam hutan, OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san! Sank kembali dengan membawa sequel dari 'ORANGE NINJA' dengan judul 'ORANGE NINJA : Human, Kitsune and Vampire'. Sekedar untuk pemberitahuan, fic ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan jalan cerita ORANGE NINJA dan awal ceritanya dimulai sebelum terbentuknya Tim 7. Sebenarnya alasan Sank membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari para senpai yang banyak membuat fic Naruto yang bertemakan 'Vampire', dan akhirnya Sank juga ingin mencoba membuatnya.

Oh ya satu lagi, disini juga akan ada OC sebagai tambahan karakter.

Dan yang terakhir, selamat membaca reader's ^_^

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi jenius yang mewarisi bakat alami ayahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis asing didalam hutan, OC.

Disclaimer : Yang terhormat, Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

Pair : Tidak ada

Genre : Adventure & Fantasy

* * *

**ORANGE NINJA : Human, Kitsune & Vampire**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun didalam sebuah apartemen kecil sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Orang tersebut adalah Naruto, ia segera bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang masuk. Tempat yang akan ditujunya tentu saja adalah Akademi Shinobi Konoha, tempat dimana kalian mendapatkan pelatihan dasar untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang kuat dan tangguh sehingga dapat melindungi desa.

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan ditengah keramaian orang-orang menuju untuk akademi, ditengah perjalanan ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Aku, aku. . . hiks. . . mencari ibuku" Jawab anak tersebut dengan terbata-bata

"Jangan menangis, aku akan menemanimu mencarinya" Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap kepala anak tersebut untuk menenangkannya

Tapi belum sempat Naruto melakukan niat baiknya, ia mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Naruto dan anak itu pun refleks membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan padanya monster" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah pedagang sayuran ditempat itu

"Aku hanya membantu–" Ucap Naruto

"Jangan mengelak, aku melihatmu membuatnya menangis tadi" Ucap orang tersebut memotong perkataan Naruto

Kemudian terlihatlah beberapa orang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Walau pun mereka sudah tahu permasalahannya, tapi mereka tetap saja melemparkan cacian dan makian terhadap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak terjadi keributan. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang perempuan paruh baya menuju kerumunan tersebut, lalu

"Kaa-san" Seru anak tesebut langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya

"Akhirnya kaa-san menemukanmu. Kau tahu, kaa-san sangat khawatir" Ucap perempuan tersebut

Lalu perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, tatapan yang tadinya lembut langsung menjadi tajam saat menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanyanya dengan memberi penekanan pada semua kata yang telah diucapkannya

Sementara Naruto lebih memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Karena ia tahu, jawaban apa pun yang akan dilontarkannya, itu sama sekali tidak akan memberikan pengaruh pada perempuan paruh baya tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto hanya menatap semua orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar miliknya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Naruto menatap ke arah anak kecil yang kini berada disamping perempuan paruh baya tersebut dan menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, lalu Naruto benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

'Aku memang bersumpah akan melindungi desa ini. Tapi tou-san, aku tidak berjanji jika suatu hari nanti aku akan mendaur ulang para penduduk desa ini dan menggantinya dengan penduduk yang baru' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap ke arah langit

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah berada diakademi, tepatnya didepan pintu kelasnya.

'Tch, harus memakai topeng lagi ya' Ucap Naruto dalam hati masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka pintu tersebut, lalu

"Ohayou minna" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Serempak semua murid yang ada didalam kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto yang merupakan pembuat onar dalam kelas tersebut. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka tentang Naruto.

"Yo Naruto" Seru Kiba

"Hah, _mendokusei_" Ucap Shikamaru seperti biasanya

Mendengar seruan Kiba, Naruto langsung menghampirinya dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol. Setelahnya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

'Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah' pikir Naruto

Keadaannya sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura dan Ino yang saling berusaha mendekati Sasuke, sementara orang yang didekati tersebut hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. Lalu Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, Chouji yang memakan keripik kentangnya, Hinata yang pemalu, Shino yang misterius dan Kiba yang berisik seperti dirinya. Setidaknya ia seperti itu hanya ketika sedang memakai topengnya saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dan pelajaran dihari itu pun dimulai

SKIP TIME

Pelajaran telah selesai dan semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelas, termasuk Iruka-sensei. Tapi tidak semuanya, masih ada seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Ia adalah Naruto yang tanpa memakai topengnya lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah, Tamamo" Ucap Naruto

"**Maksudmu?"** Tanya Tamamo

"AKU LELAH BERSANDIWARA DIHADAPAN MEREKA SEMUA, BERPURA-PURA BODOH, BERTINGKAH KONYOL DAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA. APA KAU MENGERTI YANG KURASAKAN SELAMA INI" Jawab Naruto melepaskan semua emosinya

"Maaf" Sesalnya karena telah membentak orang yang sangat berharga baginya

"**Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" **Ucap Tamamo

Untuk sementara waktu, Naruto merenung ditempat itu hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

"Daripada kau merenung seperti itu, lebih baik ikut aku" Ajak Tamamo sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tamamo dan refleks langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Entah kenapa, sekarang perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang dan tanpa disadari seulas senyum tertempel dibibirnya. Tamamo langsung menarik tangan Naruto sehingga ia mengikutinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya merasa keheranan karena ia tidak tahu Tamamo mau mengajaknya kemana.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen, lagipula kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan" Jawab Tamamo dengan senyum yang masih menempel dibibirnya

"Iya baiklah, ayo!" Ucap Naruto semangat dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang menarik tangan Tamamo

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dikedai Ichiraku Ramen. Tidak banyak orang disana, hanya ada dua orang penduduk biasa yang sedang mengisi perutnya.

"Ji-san, ramennya dua mangkuk ya" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Sementara Tamamo hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

'Dia seperti anak kecil saat bersikap seperti itu' Pikirnya

Beberapa saat kemudian dua mangkuk ramen sudah terhidang dihadapan Naruto dan Tamamo. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit dan melahap ramennya. Berbeda dengan Tamamo, ia lebih suka melihat Naruto dan membiarkan ramennya begitu saja.

"Hey Naruto, kau membawa pacarmu ya" Ucap Teuchi tiba-tiba

Sehingga membuat Naruto tersedak saat memakan ramennya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil air minum dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Sedangkan Tamamo, sekarang dipastikan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda ji-san, kami hanya berteman" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi apa kau tidak sadar Naruto, dari tadi dia terus memperhatikanmu loh" Goda Teuchi

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, kami hanya berteman" Kali ini giliran Tamamo yang angkat suara

"Oh, jadi begitu" Ucap Teuchi mengangguk paham

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memakan ramennya dalam suasana diam.

"Wah kenyang juga" Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut, tapi seseorang memanggilnya

"Jangan pergi begitu saja, apa kau tidak akan membayarnya" Ucap Tamamo pada Naruto

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau yang mengajakku, berarti kau yang membayarnya kan" Ucap Naruto membela dirinya

"Aku kan hanya mengajakmu, bukan mentraktirmu" Ucap Tamamo sambil berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja, sementara Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataannya barusan

'Tch, kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Seharusnya dari awal aku menolak ajakannya' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kedai sesudah membayar dua porsi ramen yang dipesannya tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memilih untuk pulang agar bisa beristirahat.

Pada malam hari dimana semua penduduk desa terlelap dalam tidurnya, terlihat Naruto berada digerbang utama Konoha gakure. Ia berjalan ke arah luar desa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

'Entah kenapa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Berjalan-jalan sebentar sepertinya tidak buruk juga' Pikir Naruto

Dengan tenang Naruto melangkah keluar dari desa, ia berjalan menyusuri hutan ditengah kegelapan malam. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya, yang ada hanyalah keadaan yang hening dan gelap.

"**Apa kau menyadarinya, Naruto" **Ucap Tamamo

"Ya, biarkan saja selama ia tidak mengganggu" Balas Naruto

Keadaan pun kembali hening, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu menengok ke belakang

"Aku ingin tahu tujuanmu, untuk apa kau memata-mataiku" Ucap Naruto dengan angkuhnya

"Rasanya tidak wajar melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berumur dua belas tahun pergi meninggalkan desa dalam keadaan malam hari" Ucap seorang _anbu_ yang memakai topeng _tori_

"Ternyata shinobi Konoha itu memang bodoh" Ucap Yami Naruto yang bediri diatas dahan pohon dengan pandangan yang meremehkan

"Aku jadi kasihan pada kakek tua yang menjadi pemimpin didesa ini. Pasti ia kerepotan karena harus memimpin penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu" Ucap Tamamo yang duduk didahan pohon lain sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Sontak _anbu_ yang sekarang berada dihadapan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang berbicara tadi, dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan _anbu_ tersebut dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Tidak semua penduduk seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mereka bersikap seperti itu karena ketidak tahuan mereka" Ucap _anbu_ tersebut kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto

"Tolong sampaikan pada hokage-jiisan kalau aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar karena tidak bisa tidur" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Baiklah" Balas _anbu_ tersebut dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Yami Naruto dan Tamamo.

Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin berjalan ke dalam hutan disaat malam hari seperti ini. Lalu Naruto berhenti, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok bayangan sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Mencariku?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Naruto sambil menepuk pundak kanannya

Refleks Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan ia melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memakai dress hitam selutut dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ke belakang serta mata ungu yang bercahaya, dan dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

"Tidak" Balas Naruto

"Ugh, aku kira kau mencariku" Ucap perempuan asing tersebut megerucutkan bibirnya

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal" Seru Naruto

"Ya, tentu saja" Balasnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Ja-jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Apalagi ini sudah hampir tengah malam" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tersesat" Jawabnya santai

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang. Orang tuamu pasti sangat mencemaskanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak punya orang tua" Balasnya santai

"Kalau begitu, akan kuantar kau pulang ke rumahmu" Seru Naruto

"Aku juga tidak punya rumah" Balasnya

Naruto hampir pasrah menghadapi perempuan yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat tadi,

akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya, karena tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat olehnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya gadis tersebut menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto

"Pulang, lagipula ini sudah larut malam dan aku mau beristirahat" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh padanya

"Huh, apa kau tega meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian didalam hutan. Apalagi malam-malam begini" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Lalu kau mau apa" Tanya Naruto

"Ikut denganmu" Jawabnya

"APA" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam" Ucap Naruto memperingatkannya

"Siap" Balas gadis tersebut

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk menuju Konoha, tepatnya apartemen Naruto. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, namamu siapa?" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang kini berada disampingnya

"Namaku Risa Matsukami, panggil saja aku Risa" Ucapnya

"Kau mirip dengan temanku, Risa. Yang membedakannya hanya warna mata dan warna rambut kalian" Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah" Seru Risa

"Ya" Balas Naruto

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen, Naruto lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk, sedangkan Risa mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menggelar sebuah _futon_ dan duduk bersandar pada dinding apartemennya.

"Kau bisa tidur disana" Ucap Naruto menunjuk _futon_ yang telah disiapkannya

"Lalu kau sendiri" seru Risa

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku tidur bersamamu diatas _futon_ yang sama" Ucap Naruto

"Ya baiklah, selamat malam Naruto-kun" Seru Risa lalu dia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Selamat malam" Begitu pun Naruto yang langsung tertidur pulas

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu ia menengok ke arah Risa dan ternyata dia masih tidur. Setelah meregangkan beberapa ototnya yang terasa kaku, Naruto pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan pakaian lengkap yang sudah menempel ditubuhnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto" Ucap Tamamo yang kini sedang bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Ya, dan setelah kuperhatikan kau itu memang mirip dengannya Tamamo" Ucap Naruto

"Aku juga memang merasa seperti itu" Seru Tamamo sambil memperhatikan Risa yang masih tertidur

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar, tapi tentu saja pintunya ditutup lagi

Perlahan-lahan Tamamo berjalan mendekati _futon_ yang kini sedang dipakai oleh Risa, lalu dia pun tidur disampingnya. Sekarang Tamamo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang ada dihadapannya, karena posisi tidur mereka yang saling berhadapan.

'Hi hi hi, tak kusangka ternyata ada juga yang mirip juga denganku' Batin Tamamo

Tapi tiba-tiba Tamamo merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pinggangnya, sehingga sekarang sudah tidak ada jarak lagi antara dirinya dengan Risa dan

'CUP'

Entah kenapa Tamamo merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan dia pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu

"HWAAA" Teriak Tamamo langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Risa

"Umh, ada apa sih. Kenapa ribut sekali" Ucap Risa yang terbangun karena teriakan Tamamo sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Eh, ada orang ya. Hai salam kenal namaku Risa Matsukami, namamu siapa?" Seru Risa dengan innocence

"Namaku Tamamo" Ucap Tamamo yang kini duduk bersandar pada dinding

"Jangan-jangan, kau adalah orang yang dimaksud Naruto ya. Tadi malam ia mengatakan kalau ia memiliki seorang teman yang mirip denganku dan aku yakin kau adalah orangnya" Seru Risa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tamamo

"Kau benar, dan apa kau ingat yang telah kau lakukan tadi padaku" Ucap Tamamo

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Risa yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"Tadi kau sudah menciumku tahu" Ucap Tamamo menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Eh, benarkah? Hi hi hi, wajahmu lucu sekali Tamamo-chan" Ucap Risa menertawakan Tamamo

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Seru Tamamo

"Iya maaf, dari dulu aku memang seperti itu. Entah kenapa saat aku tengah tertidur, aku selalu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah terbangun dimeja makan dengan sebuah roti yang tergenggam erat dikedua tanganku" Ucap Risa

"Kau memiliki kebiasaan yang unik. Tapi kebiasaanmu itu bisa mencelakakan orang lain" Seru Tamamo menatap tajam ke arah Risa

"Oh ya, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Risa sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto

"Sekarang ia berada diakademi shinobi" Jawab Tamamo

"Oh, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Aku bosan kalau harus menunggu" Seru Risa

Sejenak Tamamo menopang dagunya, berusaha mencari ide dan tiba-tiba senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja, lagipula desa ini tidak terlalu buruk" Seru Tamamo

"Aku setuju" Balas Risa

Tapi sebelum pergi, mereka berdua menyeragamkan pakaian mereka dengan para penduduk Konoha agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

Di jalanan Konoha yang ramai, terlihat dua orang gadis yang masih berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka memandang setiap seluk-beluk tempat yang mereka lalui.

"Tamamo-chan, aku lapar" Seru Risa

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita cari tempat makan" Balas Tamamo

Akhirnya Tamamo mengajak Risa menuju kedai Ichiraku Ramen yang merupakan tempat favourite Naruto.

"Ji-san ramen-nya dua ya" Seru Tamamo

"Siap" Balas Teuchi-jisan

Dan tidak lama kemudian ramen pesanan Tamamo pun sudah terhidang dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Selamat makan" Seru mereka berdua kompak

Waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari dan Tamamo beserta Risa sekarang sudah berada diapartemen Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu kepulangan dari pemilik apartemen ini, dan tidak lama kemudian

"Aku pulang" Ucap seseorang dari luar

Tamamo dan Risa yang mengenali suara itu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat datang" Balas Tamamo dan Risa

"Eh, tak kusangka kalian bisa sekompak itu" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit kaget

Naruto kemudian menyimpan tasnya, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum itu, sekejap Naruto memperhatikan Risa, sedangkan Risa yang merasa seperti diperhatikan langsung menengok ke arah pintu, tapi disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa karena Naruto sudah pergi.

'Perasaanku tidak enak' Ucap Risa dalam hati

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kedai ramen favourite-nya, ia masih memikirkan tentang gadis yang ditemukannya kemarin malam. Tapi pikiran Naruto segera buyar ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada didepan kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kedai ramen tersebut.

Pada malam hari, terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai dress hitam selutut sedang duduk diatas patung Yondaime-hokage, gadis tersebut tidak lain adalah Risa Matsukami. Ia memilih duduk diatas patung tersebut karena menurutnya patung yang didudukinya sekarang adalah yang paling tampan dibanding tiga patung lainnya, Risa memandang desa Konoha sejauh pantauannya.

"Desa yang unik dan juga menyenangkan, hi hi hi" Ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Benarkah begitu?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Risa

Risa langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara tersebut dan disana berdiri berdiri salah satu teman yang dikenalnya di Konoha ini, ia adalah Naruto. Walaupun sosok tersebut sangat mirip Naruto, tapi Risa tahu orang yang kini berada dibelakangnya bukan orang yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Risa memulai pembicaraan

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh dihadapanku" Balas orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Yami Naruto tanpa ekspresi

"Huh, aku kan hanya bertanya" Ucap Risa kesal

"Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu?" Ucap Yami Naruto tiba-tiba

"Namaku Risa Matsukami" Balas Risa

"Apa aku harus memakai kekerasan untuk membuatmu mengaku? Kau pikir selama ini kau sudah berhasil menipu Naruto dan Tamamo, mereka sudah curiga padamu sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu dihutan. Tapi karena Naruto tidak melihatmu memiliki niat buruk, akhirnya ia membiarkanmu ikut dengannya. Jadi kuulangi sekali lagi, siapa namamu?" Ucap Yami Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Risa

"Wah wah, harus kuakui gertakanmu cukup membuatku takut dan kurasa tidak ada yang harus kusembunyikan lagi. Namaku Erika Kynn Pattersonn dan aku adalah seorang _Vampire, _kau puas" Ucap Erika dengan _evil smile_nya dan kini matanya berwarna hijau tosca serta dua taring kecil yang terlihat oleh Yami Naruto

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bukan manusia didesa ini" Balas Yami Naruto dengan _evil smirk_nya

"Ya, aku tahu" Balas Erika dengan senyum manisnya

"Dan satu hal baru yang kuketahui tentangmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau menyukai Naruto" Ucap Yami Naruto

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan sedikit pun. He he he" Balas Erika

"Dasar, _chibi_ yang baru menginjak remaja" Ucap Yami Naruto pelan

"Apa kau ingin kuhisap habis darahmu hingga tak bersisa" Geram Erika

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kau memang mirip dengan Tamamo" Ucap Yami Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Lalu Erika berjalan mendekati Yami Naruto dan

'CUP'

Erika mencium Yami Naruto tepat dibibirnya dan walau pun sebentar tapi hal itu mampu membuat Yami Naruto mematung beberapa saat.

"Sekarang, lihat siapa yang _chibi_ Yami Naruto-kun" Ucap Erika ditelinga Yami Naruto dengan _evil smile_nya dan hal itu sukses membuat keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya karena hembusan nafas hangat Erika yang menerpa lehernya

Kemudian setelah itu, dengan innocence Erika menghilang begitu saja dihadapan Yami Naruto yang masih mematung.

"Dasar gadis brengsek, akan kubalas kau berkali-kali lipat dari ini" Umpat Yami Naruto

Terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai dress hitam selutut sedang melewati jalanan Konoha yang sepi dimalam hari. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menyala menatap tajam ke setiap sudut bangunan yang berdiri kokoh ditempatnya seperti sedang mencari mangsa, gadis tersebut adalah Erika yang sedang mencari korbannya malam ini. Akhirnya karena kesal tidak mendapatkan mangsanya, Erika langsung melompat ke atap bangunan untuk memperluas jarak pantauannya dan benar saja, dia melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Lumayan, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa laparku" Ucapnya

Lalu dengan cepat Erika melompati setiap bangunan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk berada tepat dibelakang lelaki paruh baya tersebut, kini sudah terlihat dengan jelas dua taring kecil yang siap menggigit leher laki-laki tersebut. Namun belum sempat Erika menancapkan taringnya dileher lelaki yang kini berada didepannya, seseorang sudah menendangnya terlebih dahulu sehingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan hal itu tentu saja membuat lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena seseorang yang tadi telah menendang Erika kini sudah berada dibelakang lelaki paruh baya tersebut dan langsung memukul tengkuk lehernya sehingga membuatnya pingsan ditempat.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres denganmu" Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau membenci penduduk desa ini, Naruto. Jadi seharusnya hal ini tidak membuatmu marah" Ucap Erika sambil membersihkan dress-nya yang kotor

"Aku memang membenci mereka, tapi aku tidak pernah berfikiran untuk membunuh mereka semua" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya

"Kau munafik" Balas Erika

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Lalu siapa Yami Naruto? Bukankah ia perwujudan dari kebencian dalam hatimu" Ucap Erika dengan pandangan meremehkan

"Seenaknya saja kau membicarakanku, dasar gadis brengsek" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Erika yang ternyata adalah Yami Naruto dengan deathglare mematikannya

Sontak Erika langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati Yami Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, hai Yami-chan" Seru Erika

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _baka chibi_" Geram Yami Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat mereka berdua

"Dua laki-laki mengeroyok seorang perempuan. Aku takut sekali" Ucap Erika dengan _evil smile_nya

Kemudian Yami Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya langsung berubah, sekarang mereka bertiga sudah tidak berada lagi di Konoha. Tapi disebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon setinggi empat puluh meter menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa yang berhiaskan aurora dan dengan diameter yang berkisar antara lima sampai delapan meter, membuat pohon-pohon tersebut terlihat semakin kokoh berdiri. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berdiri diatas dahan pohon yang berbeda. Ternyata tidak hanya Naruto, Yami Naruto dan Erika saja, terlihat Tamamo sedang mengamati mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Jadi, kalian berdua yang akan menghadapiku" Ucap Erika kali ini dengan raut wajah serius

"Bukan dua orang. . ." Balas Naruto

"Tapi hanya satu orang" Ucap Yami Naruto menambahkan dan seketika itu juga, tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi debu lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto

Perlahan-lahan bentuk fisik Naruto pun berubah, sekarang rambutnya sudah mencapai sebahu dan tanda tiga kumis dikedua pipinya pun menghilang. Selain itu, sekarang tingginya pun sudah seperti seorang anak yang berumur 14 tahun dan ia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah katana yang tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya serta pandangan matanya yang kini tajam seperti elang.

Seketika Erika sempat terpesona dengan sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya, tapi dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut karena bagaimana pun orang yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah yang akan menjadi lawannya.

'Ugh, kenapa aku sempat terpesona segala sih' Batin Erika, sedangkan Tamamo yang memandangnya dari kejauhan hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Erika

Sementara itu tanpa disadari oleh Erika, sekarang Naruto sudah berada disampingnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Erika terkejut karena dia tidak bisa melihat gerakan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Erika lalu menjilat pipi kanannya dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Erika bergetar.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto tepat ditelinga Erika dengan _evil smirk_nya dan setelah itu Naruto kembali ke tempatnya.

"KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MELECEHKANKU. AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA DASAR RAMBUT PIRANG SIALAN" Teriak Erika yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya

Sementara itu ditempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua, terlihat Tamamo yang bergidik ngeri dan tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar akibat adegan mesum yang dimainkan oleh Naruto dan Erika.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari ORANGE NINJA : Human, Kitsune and Vampire. Tadinya fic ini mau dibuat _one shot. _Tapi berhubung author lagi banyak kerjaan, akhirnya dibuat _multichapter_. Dan untuk ORANGE NINJA chapter 6 akan dilanjutkan setelah fic ini .^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Guest : Terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa up-date kilat karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan**

**-namikaze nakato : Yosh, ini udah di up-date dan maaf telat**

**-Can Rez'Alv : Semoga saja ini chapter ini seru**

**-uzumaki julianti-san : Terima kasih atas pujiannya (author jadi besar kepala), tapi gomen karena up-date'x lama**

**-Nasumichan Uharu : Uhm. . . bisa dibilang begitu dan soal Naruto mesum, he he. Liat aja di chap ini**

**-Raito Kunazawa : He he, iya makasih. Tapi up-date'x tidak lancar, hwaaaaaaa**

**-Zack : Sipp senpai**

**-holmes950 : makasih senpai dan untuk kalimat terakhir artinya apa ya? Hehe maaf soal'x g ngerti**

**-Jamcomaria : Makasih atas pujiannya (author jadi tambah besar kepala). Klo soal Erika tenang saja, karena nanti bakal jdi teman Naruto, dan Tamamo emang perwujudan Kyuubi tapi bukan yang asli, karena yang kluar hanya chakranya saja. Kemudian soal Naruto, fufufu liat saja. Karena di chap ini adalah klimaksnya**

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi jenius yang mewarisi bakat alami ayahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis asing didalam hutan, OC.

Disclaimer : Yang terhormat, Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

Pair : Tidak ada

Genre : Adventure & Fantasy

* * *

**ORANGE NINJA : Human, Kitsune & Vampire**

"Lady's first" Naruto mempersilahkan Erika untuk menyerang lebih dulu

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal karena telah mengatakannya" Ucap Erika dengan seringainya

Dengan kecepatan kilat miliknya sekarang Erika berada tepat dihadapan Naruto dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang mengarah pada wajahnya, tapi mengingat Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan setara dengannya bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya lalu melompat ke belakang untuk membuat jarak aman.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa, tapi yang pasti ini akan menjadi seru" Ucap Tamamo entah pada siapa sambil bersandar diatas pohon

Kali ini raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada Erika, ia tahu bahwa yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah manusia tapi apa boleh buat karena sudah terlanjur. Sementara itu gadis yang kini dihadapi Naruto sedang bertegur sapa dengan Tamamo yang jaraknya tidak terlalu berjauhan. Naruto bisa melihat beberapa perubahan fisik pada dirinya seperti matanya yang sekarang berwarna hijau tosca, dua buah taring yang terlihat serta kuku hitamnya yang hampir menyerupai cakar.

"Oh ya, tadi sampai mana? Aku lupa" Ucap Erika dengan innocence

"Biar kubantu kau untuk mengingatnya" Balas Naruto dengan _evil smirk_nya

Tiba-tiba muncullah empat _Nemesis_ berwujud manusia dari empat arah yang mengepung Erika dan hal itu membuat seringaian Naruto bertambah lebar tatkala keempat _Nemesis_ tersebut berubah menjadi ratusan shuriken yang mengarah tepat padanya, tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenainya Erika sudah lebih dulu merubah tubuhnya menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar kecil lalu terbang menjauh dari tempat itu dan kumpulan kelelawar tersebut kembali bersatu menjadi Erika yang kini melayang diudara. Tapi seketika mata Erika melebar saat melihat Naruto berada tepat dihadapannya dengan _evil smirk_ khas miliknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin" Ucapnya tidak percaya

"Menembus dimensi ruang bukan hal yang sulit untukku" Ucap Naruto

Mata Erika semakin melebar saat dia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk perutnya hingga menembus punggungnya dan ternyata benar saja saat ini _katana_ Naruto telah menancap sempurna diperut Erika.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku didunia ini, karena disini akulah yang menjadi Tuhannya" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smirk_ yang masih menghiasi wajahnya

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada _katana_ miliknya lalu menendang Erika sehingga dia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak pohon yang ada dibelakangnya yang mengakibatkan pohon tersebut langsung tumbang. Perlahan Naruto mulai turun dan menapakkan kakinya disebuah dahan pohon.

"Sudah selesai" Ucapnya kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah _killing intent_ besar dari arah belakangnya yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya menjadi kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni sepertiku dengan mudah, Naruto" Ucap Erika yang sekarang berada dibelakang Naruto

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Erika dan ia langsung menyerangnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, Tapi Erika yang sudah mengetahui arah serangannya dengan cepat langsung mencakar tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya lalu melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan lain yang tertuju padanya.

"Rasanya manis dan kau tahu, aku jadi ketagihan" Ucap Erika setelah menjilat telunjuk kirinya yang berlumuran darah

"Tch, kau pikir darahku itu minuman yang bisa seenaknya kau jilat" Balas Naruto ketus

"Ya dan rasanya seperti strawberry" Ucapnya

Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis aneh dan menakutkan seperti yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, walau pun harus ia akui dia memang manis. Tapi tetap saja baginya ini adalah mimpi buruk. Sementara itu Erika masih menjilati jari-jari tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah hingga bersih tak bersisa dan setelah selesai pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Naruto.

"Kau itu memang tidak memiliki rasa simpati terhadap seorang perempuan, bisa-bisanya kau menendangku hingga tulang rusukku patah" Ucap Erika kesal

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, karena yang tadi itu baru pemanasan" Balas Naruto

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Erika yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, selama beberapa detik posisi mereka tidak berubah hingga tiba-tiba Erika membuat sebuah bola api yang seukura_n rasengan_ dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dia ukurkan ke depan dan mengucapkan

"_Spell Pentagram"_

Lalu muncullah sebuah gerbang berbentuk pentagram yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri dan Erika pun langsung melemparkan bola api tersebut ke arah Naruto, saat bola api yang dilemparnya melewati gerbang pentagram ukurannya langsung berubah menjadi 30 kali lebih besar dari ukuran semula dan tepat mengarah pada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya memandang bola api raksasa yang mengarah padanya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih menarik, memandangnya saja sudah membuatku mengantuk" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa

Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _rasengan_ dengan tangan kanannya kemudian melompat dan mengarahkannya pada bola api raksasa tersebut, perlahan ukuran _rasengan_ yang diarahkan Naruto semakin besar hingga akhirnya menjadi sebesar bola api milik Erika.

'BLARR'

Terjadi ledakan besar saat _rasengan_ Naruto dan bola api Erika bertubrukan sehingga mengakibatkan angin kencang bertiup ditempat itu.

"Huh, kalau seperti ini aku juga ingin ikutan" Ucap Tamamo menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membiarkan rambut merah panjangnya yang terikat rapi tertiup angin begitu saja

Erika hanya melihat ledakan tersebut dengan tatapan bosannya dan tidak lama kemudian setelah asapnya mulai menghilang terlihat Naruto yang berdiri diatas dahan pohon dengan jarak sekitar 50 meter darinya, Erika hanya menyeringai tipis setelah mengetahui jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto

"_Scatter : Moonlight"_ Ucapnya pelan

Yang terlihat kemudian adalah aura hitam yang menutupi tempat Erika dan Naruto berpijak, sementara itu Tamamo langsung berinisiatif mengambil jarak aman. Sekarang aura hitam itu sudah sepenuhnya menutupi mereka berdua dalam radius 600 meter yang berbentuk kubah setengah lingkaran.

"Wow, ini luar biasa" Puji Tamamo

Sementara itu didalam kubah setengah lingkaran tersebut terlihat Naruto yang kebingungan karena sejauh pantauannya tidak ada daratan dan sekarang ia menapak diatas permukaan air, begitu pula dengan langitnya yang gelap hanya diterangi cahaya bulan saja. Selain itu Naruto juga merasakan bahwa daya gravitasinya dua sampai tiga kali lebih lebih kuat dibanding dengan tempatnya tadi.

"Kau seperti orang yang kebingungan Naruto-kun" Ucap seseorang

Kemudian Naruto melihat ke bawah dan disana berdiri Erika yang melawan gravitasi tepat dibawah kakinya lalu menghilang.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau suka tempat yang gelap seperti ini" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan bosan

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku hanya merasa tidak adil jika tadi kita bertarung ditempatmu. Lalu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertarung ditempatku" Ucap Erika tepat dibelakang Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi

Tanpa menggunakan sebuah gulungan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _magic knife_nya, mengingat ini bukan dunianya jadi ia harus mulai berhati-hati.

"Hi hi hi, kau mulai serius rupanya" Ucap Erika dihadapan Naruto dan langsung mencakar tubuhnya hingga ia harus mundur beberapa langkah, setelah itu Erika kembali menghilang

'Sial, aku lupa dengan efek gravitasinya' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati

'CRASSSHH'

Sekarang Naruto merasakan dia mencakar punggungnya dan saat akan membalas serangannya Erika sudah menghilang, karena merasa tidak ada gunanya mengandalkan penglihatan disaat seperti ini. Akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk merasakan pergesekan udara yang ditimbulkan akibat pergerakannya, maka dengan gerakan yang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning Naruto langsung berada tepat dibelakang Erika dan mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin" Ucapnya tidak percaya

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" Balas Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya

"Walau pun kau bisa melihat gerakanku tapi tidak seharusnya kau bisa menyamainya, mengingat da–" Ucapnya

"Kau lupa satu hal, daya gravitasi tidak akan berpengaruh selama aku bisa menembus dimensi ruang. Kau kalah telak Erika-chan" Balas Naruto dengan _evil smirk_nya

Perlahan-lahan kubah setengah lingkaran yang diciptakan Erika mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping hingga meninggalkan sebuah kawah raksasa seluas 600 m 2 dengan kedalaman kurang lebih 100 m, setelah melihat kubah hitam yang diciptakan Erika hancur Tamamo langsung mendekati area sekitar kawah tersebut dan dia melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak didasar kawah dengan Erika yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang dan ia melihat Tamamo berdiri dipinggir kawah yang sekarang dipijak olehnya.

"Menurutku kemampuannya mungkin setara dengan _Sannin Konoha_" Ucap Tamamo pada Naruto yang sekarang berada disampingnya

"Ya dan tak kusangka dia bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya

Tamamo bisa melihat luka bekas cakaran didada, punggung dan tangan kirinya. Kemudian dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa menghancurkan kubah sebesar itu?" Ujar Tamamo

"Aku hanya menggunakan _Mangetsu Rasengan, Hinokami Rasengan_ dan _ Cho-Oodama Rasengan_ untuk menghancurkannya. Apa itu berlebihan?" Balas Naruto menengok ke arah Tamamo, sedangkan yang ditengok hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar tiga _jutsu_ yang disebutkan olehnya tadi.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Erika yang tergeletak didasar kawah dan perlahan ia juga mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke arahnya, terlihat energi positif dan energi negatif yang berkumpul didepan telapak tangan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah bola berwarna biru keputihan yang ukurannya dua kali _rasengan_ normal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _jutsu_ itu?" Tanya Tamamo dengan rasa penasaran

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan _jutsu_ biasa. . ."

Perlahan bola berwarna biru keputihan tersebut menyusut hingga ukurannya empat kali lebih kecil dari ukuran sebelumnya.

". . . _kasai bakuhatsu no tamashi no jutsu"_ Balasnya dan seketika mata Tamamo melebar saat melihat Naruto melepaskan energi padat tersebut yang tepat mengarah pada Erika

Tapi sebelum gumpalan energi tersebut mengenai Erika, Tamamo sudah menendangnya lebih dulu sehingga arahnya berbelok mengenai pohon dan akibatnya pohon tersebut langsung lenyap tak bersisa.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya" Geram Naruto dan seketika itu juga angin berhembus kencang

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu untuk melindungi Konoha. Tapi kenapa kau sampai ingin membunuhnya, bukankah kau sudah mengalahkannya Naruto" Balas Tamamo yang saat ini membelakangi Erika

"Apa kau sudah lupa, dia nyaris membunuh lelaki tadi. Jadi sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk melindunginya" Ucap Naruto masih menahan amarahnya

"Kenapa kau jadi pendendam seperti itu Naruto" Ucap Tamamo

"Diamlah" Balas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya

Tamamo langsung menengok ke belakang begitu menyadari Erika sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Erika-chan" Ujar Tamamo yang kini berjongkok dihadapan Erika

"Hehe, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing" Balasnya sambil duduk bersila dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto kini sudah berada dihadapan Tamamo dan Erika, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan gadis berambut pirang tersubut.

"Aku minta maaf" Ucapnya

"Kau beruntung karena aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh saat melawanmu" Balas Erika menunjukkan senyum jahilnya

'BLETAKK'

"Aduhh, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Ucapnya tidak terima

"Itu balasan karena kau berkata tidak sopan padaku" Balas Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Tamamo maupun Erika

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pendendam" Ucap Naruto saat berjalan melewati Tamamo dan tanpa disadari olehnya terlihat senyum tipis dibibir gadis berambut merah tersebut

Sekarang Naruto dan Erika berada didalam apartemen karena masih larut malam, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga membuat suasana semakin hening dibawah langit malam.

"Jika kau memang menginginkan darah, aku akan membawakan beberapa kantung darah dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku yakin disana ada cukup banyak persediaan" Ucap Naruto yang masih dalam wujud remaja berusia empat belas tahun

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu dan aku sangat mengagumimu Naruto. Kau berbeda dengan kebanyakan manusia yang pernah kutemui, kau terlalu baik kepada mereka semua yang bahkan menganggapmu tidak ada. Kadang aku kesal sendiri dengan sikapmu yang terlalu baik itu" Ucap Erika

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Erika lalu ia pergi dari apartemennya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, selang beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan membawa dua buah kantung plastik yang berisi darah kemudian menyerahkannya pada Erika.

"Aku selalu berharap mendapatkan seorang teman yang benar-benar mempercayaiku dari desaku sendiri, tapi nyatanya orang yang kucari selama ini bukan berasal dari desa tempat kelahiranku dan bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku sama sekali. Seperti kau dan Tamamo" Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan Erika yang sedang meminum darah dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu Naruto. . ."

Kini tatapan Erika menjadi sedikit lebih serius dan dia juga mulai berhenti menghisap darah dari kantung plastik yang dipegangnya.

". . . aku menyukaimu" Ucap Erika

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Erika barusan dan ia lebih memilih diam karena tahu bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya akan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Tapi walau pun kau menolakku, bisakah kita tetap berteman" Lanjutnya

"Tentu saja, uhm boleh aku bertanya satu hal. . ."

Erika hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui

". . . saat pertama kali bertemu dihutan aku tahu kau berbohong bahwa kau tidak memiliki keluarga dan yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?" Jelas Naruto

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja kujawab ya" Balas Erika

"Ikut aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Erika dengan tangan kirinya kemudian ia membentuk beberapa segel _jutsu_ dengan tangan kanannya dan akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Erika saat mengetahui ternyata tempat yang dituju Naruto adalah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu

"Pulanglah, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kejam"

Naruto hanya berdiam diri menunggu kepergian Erika sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon, tatapannya masih terfokus pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya saat melihat dia akan pergi.

"**Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"** Ujar Tamamo

"Ya" Balas Naruto

Saat Erika akan pergi dengan menggunakan gerbang dimensi tiba-tiba saja Tamamo menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa dia dan Naruto juga akan ikut bersamanya, mendengar hal itu sontak saja Erika langsung memeluk Tamamo. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari gerbang dimensi yang dibuat Erika dan sampai disebuah tempat yang terlihat asing dimata Naruto dan Tamamo, mereka dapat melihat banyak bangunan yang memiliki corak yang berbeda dengan yang ada di Konoha. Selain itu terdapat sebuah bangunan besar yang megah berdiri diantara bangunan-bangunan kecil lainnya layaknya sebuah istana.

"Selamat datang di _Kananga_" Ucap Erika ceria seperti biasanya

"_Kananga_?" Ujar Tamamo

"Ya, ini adalah tempat kami para kaum _vampire_" Jelas Erika

Berbeda dengan Erika dan Tamamo, yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto adalah langit sore hari di Kananga lalu ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Perbedaan waktunya drastis juga, padahal di Konoha sudah malam hari" Ucap Naruto

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui karena dunia ini tidak sempit loh" Balas Erika

Sekarang mereka bertiga tengah berjalan-jalan memasuki daerah kawasan _Kananga_, suasananya memang tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya beberapa _vampire_ saja yang lewat. Tapi Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan intens dari _vampire-vampire_ berpakaian mewah yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, maklum saja karena hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang berani menginjakkan kakinya disana.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka" Ucap Naruto

"Itu karena kau satu-satunya manusia disini" Balas Erika

"Bangunan disini memang unik-unik ya" Ucap Tamamo melihat ke sekeliling

"Lalu yang disana itu apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Erika sambil menunjuk bangunan setinggi 25 meter diarah utara _Kananga_

"Itu menara jam" Jawab Erika

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas Eropa, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Erika langsung membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci lalu terlihatlah sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap dengan penerangan yang minim. Sedangkan Naruto dan Tamamo hanya mengikuti dari belakang, samar-samar mereka berdua melihat dua orang paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Yang satu adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan bermata _hazel_ denganbibir merah mudanya yang menggoda, dia mengenakan _dress gothic_ berwarna hitam yang membalut kulit putih bersihnya dan juga memiliki kuku hitam seperti Erika. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang lelaki tampan dengan _short spike hair style_ berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna hijau _tosca_, ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih lengkap dengan atasannya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa dan juga kuku putih yang hampir menyerupai cakar.

"Mereka adalah orang tuaku" Ujar Erika pada Naruto dan Tamamo

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Lougan Kynn Pattersonn" Ucap lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan sopan

"Namaku Dianna Kynn Pattersonn, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Ucapnya ramah

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan Lougan dan Dianna langsung berubah tajam saat pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal ketika menyadari ada orang (ralat : _vampire_) yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tch, kenapa kalian menatapku seolah aku ini mangsa kalian" Ucap Naruto kesal

"Tentu saja, karena kau terlihat sangat lezat" Balas Dianna dengan nada menggoda sambil membelai lembut pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja seolah terhipnotis oleh Dianna

Sementara itu Tamamo hanya menatap kesal wanita paruh baya tersebut lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau boleh kutahu siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Lougan

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze" Jawab Naruto setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya

"Tamamo" Ucap Tamamo masih dengan raut wajah kesal

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Nanti malam akan diadakan pesta dikastil _Kananga_ dan jika kalian berminat kalian boleh datang kesana" Ujar Dianna yang kini sudah berada disamping Lougan

"Sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu, disini ada banyak kamar kosong. Kalian boleh memilih kamar mana pun yang kalian suka, dan Erika. . ."

Erika pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya

". . . tolong antar mereka" Sambung Lougan

Lalu setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Erika langsung mengantar Naruto dan Tamamo menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, keadaannya pun hampir sama dengan hanya menggunakan penerangan yang minim.

"Boleh aku bertanya" Ucap Naruto pada Erika

"Ya" Balas Erika

"Apa semua _vampire_ ber-gender perempuan selalu bersikap err. . . seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kebanyakan sih iya" Jawab Erika langsung tanpa hambatan sedikit pun

'Mati aku' Batin Naruto membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar Naruto yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Tamamo, dan ketika Naruto hendak masuk Erika menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa nanti kau dan Tamamo-chan akan datang ke pesta nanti malam?" Tanya Erika harap-harap cemas

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto langsung karena ia memiliki firasat buruk jika datang

"Uhm, Tamamo-chan?" Kali ini Erika melirik ke arah Tamamo

"Entahlah"

"Ayolah ikut denganku, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Disana juga ada banyak makanan dan _cake_ yang enak" Ucap Erika dengan puppy eyes-nya

Tiba-tiba mata Tamamo langsung berbinar-binar saat Erika menyebut _'cake' _dan dengan pasti Tamamo langsung mengangguk menyetujui ajakannya, kini pandangan Erika beralih pada Naruto sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

"Oh ya satu lagi, kau tidak jatuh hati pada kaasan-ku kan? Soalnya aku tidak mau memiliki tou-san yang seumuran denganku" Tanya Erika memastikan

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah tentunya

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan memakai kamar ini" Ucap Tamamo yang kemudian menghilang

Waktu terus berlalu dan tidak terasa sekarang sudah tengah malam, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema dikediaman keluarga Kynn Patterson. Perlahan sosok yang membuat suara tersebut mulai terlihat, dia adalah Erika dengan dress hitam selututnya yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang kini dihuni oleh seseorang.

"Hei, ini sudah tengah malam. Cepatlah karena aku tidak mau menunggu" Ucap Erika didepan sebuah pintu kamar

Tidak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggu Erika akhirnya keluar dari balik pintu, seperti biasa ia memakai pakaian serba hitam sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Ucapnya

Erika berjalan lebih dulu diikuti dengan sosok yang ada dibelakangnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, keadaan rumah tersebut tidak berubah tetap hening dan sepi dan tentu saja dengan penerangan yang minim.

"Kalian lama sekali" Seru Tamamo yang bersandar ditembok saat melihat Naruto dan Tamamo muncul dari kegelapan (maklum saja karena keadaan dalam rumah tersebut memang gelap)

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju kastil _Kananga_ tempat diadakannya pesta, suasana malam harinya hampir sama dengan di Konoha, tenang dan damai. Bahkan tanpa disadari dua orang disampingnya, terlihat senyum tipis dibibir Naruto.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi malam ini kau agak berbeda Naruto" Ujar Erika

"Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi objek tatapan mereka lagi" Balas Naruto

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya mereka sampai dikastil _Kananga_, sebuah kastil bermodel abad pertengahan Eropa yang megah. Lalu mereka pun masuk dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan dalam sebuah lorong yang dindingnya dipenuhi berbagai macam lukisan dan terdapat makna yang berbeda antara lukisan yang satu dengan lukisan yang lainnya. Berbagai macam lukisan terpampang disana, ada yang beraliran _surrealism, cubism, romance _dan _plural painting_. Bahkan lukisan abstrak pun ada, menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya dan tentu saja semua lukisan yang ada disana memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi.

"Tak kusangka mereka memiliki sentuhan indah seperti ini" Seru Tamamo melihat-lihat lukisan yang tertempel didinding

"Tentu saja, karena diantara kami ada yang memiliki _sense_ tinggi dalam seni" Ujar seseorang dari belakang

Mendengar suara asing tersebut sontak Naruto, Tamamo dan Erika langsung menoleh ke belakang. Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang seumuran dengan mereka, dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap sepunggung dan mata berwarna coklat karamel yang kini tengah tersenyum, dia juga mengenakan dress yang sama dengan yang dipakai Erika.

"Anna-chan" Seru Erika dengan dengan mata berbinar dan langsung memeluk orang yang dipanggil 'Anna' olehnya tadi

"Lama tidak bertemu Erika-chan, memangnya kemana saja kau selama ini?" Balasnya

"Seperti biasa, oh ya aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan dia ini adalah temanku, namanya Milianna Elderwhite" Ujar Erika pada Naruto dan Tamamo

"Aku Naruto Namikaze"

"Namaku Tamamo"

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, biar lebih akrab panggil saja aku Anna"

Setelah itu mereka berempat langsung menuju aula utama tempat berlangsungnya pesta, disana sudah banyak _vampire _yang datang dari berbagai golongan. Keadaannya sudah semakin ramai, beberapa diantaranya ada yang berdansa dengan diiringi musik _mellow._ BahkanNaruto dan Tamamo bisa melihat hampir semua _vampire_ ber-gender perempuan memakai _dress gothic_ dan _dress goddes_, tiba-tiba Naruto, Erika dan Milianna keheranan melihat mata Tamamo yang berbinar-binar menatap sesuatu. Kemudian mereka bertiga mengikuti arah pandangan Tamamo dan ternyata disana ada sebuah meja yang panjang yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam _cake_ seperti _chocolate ganache tart, black forest in shooter, raspberry meringue, mango mousse breton cookie_ dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan ketiga temannya Tamamo langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang dipenuhi berbagai macam _cake _dan langsung memakannya, begitu juga dengan Erika yang langsung menghampiri Tamamo lalu bergabung dengannya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Milianna lebih memilih diam sambil bersandar ditembok.

"Kau kelihatan menikmati pesta ini" Seru Milianna membuka topik pembicaraan

"Jujur saja, bukan keinginanku untuk datang ke pesta ini" Balas Naruto

"Oh, jadi begitu" serunya lagi

Sementara itu, terlihat Tamamo dan Erika masih memakan _cake _yang tersedia diatas meja dengan lahapnya, bahkan sampai melupakan acara pestanya. Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, datang seorang laki-laki yang jika dilihat dari bentuk fisiknya seperti manusia berumur 18 tahun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai nona manis, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu disini. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Jonas Alvarez, senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri layaknya seorang pangeran. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki feminim dan juga mata coklat keemasan dengan pakaian seperti seorang pangeran.

"Oh, aku Tamamo" Balas Tamamo kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Tapi saat dia hendak mengambil _cake_ selanjutnya, tangannya sudah keburu digenggam seseorang

"Aku rela menjadi seorang _pedophile_ asalkan bisa membuatmu menjadi pasanganku, Tamamo-chan" Ujar Jonas yang kemudian mencium pergelangan tangan Tamamo

Sementara itu Erika hanya diam saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tetap melahap _cake_nya. Sedangkan Tamamo, kini sudah terlihat perempatan didahinya karena orang yang berada dihadapannya telah berani mengganggu acara makannya dan tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun dia langsung memunculkan satu ekornya lalu menghempaskannya ke arah Jonas sehingga ia terpental sejauh 15 meter dari tempat kejadian.

Entah disadari atau tidak terlihat sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dengan intens, ia adalah Naruto Namikaze beserta Milianna Elderwhite yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Seru Milianna

"Tidak" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya

"Namanya Jonas Alvarez, ia hanya seorang _vampire_ kelas rendahan" Ucap Milianna

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku melenyapkannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Terserah, lagipula ada atau tidak ada. Itu tidak akan merubah apa pun, justru yang membuatku terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa ada manusia yang berani menginjakkan kakinya disini" Ucap Milianna dengan _evil smile_nya

"Kau, darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Milianna

Secepat kilat Milianna langsung membuat luka gores dipipi Naruto dengan kukunya yang hampir menyerupai cakar.

"Rasanya manis, jika aku tetap berada disini. Bisa-bisa aku menghisap darahmu sampai habis dan satu lagi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi _vampire_ berdarah murni hanya dengan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanmu saja" Ucapnya setelah menjilat jari telunjuknya kemudian dia menghilang

Sementara itu Tamamo dan Erika masih asyik melahap _cake_ kesayangannya walau pun ada insiden kecil yang terjadi tadi, setelah merasa puas akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Milianna. Tapi saat sudah sampai Tamamo dan Erika hanya mendapati Naruto saja.

"Eh, Anna-chan kemana?" Tanya Erika

"Pergi" Satu kata dari Naruto dengan kekesalan yang sudah tergambar jelas diwajahnya

"Oh" Seru Erika ber'oh' ria

"Ayo kita keluar" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Tamamo-chan?" Seru Erika sedangkan Tamamo hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui

Sekarang Naruto, Tamamo dan Erika sedang berjalan disebuah lorong. Keadaannya sangat sangat sepi, walau pun sedang diadakan pesta tapi tidak terdengar suara sedikit pun. Lalu setelah sampai diujung lorong tersebut mereka langsung berbelok ke arah kanan dan saat akan melewati sebuah pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan dari balik pintu yang kini berada disamping mereka bertiga.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh, le-lebih cepattt" Suara desahan tersebut terdengar semakin jelas, maklum saja berhubung tempat itu memang sepi

"Kau menyukainya"

"I-iy-iya, te-terus seperti itu. Mmmmmppphh" Suaranya terdengar semakin erotis

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menunjukkan _evil smile_nya, begitu juga dengan Erika. Sedangkan Tamamo terlihat tidak tertarik, terlihat dari sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan membuka pintunya kan?" Tanya Tamamo memastikan

"Entahlah" Jawab Naruto

"Perasaanku tidak enak jika tetap berada ditempat ini, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Tamamo menarik tangan Naruto dan Erika

Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat itu Tamamo baru melepaskan Naruto dan Erika.

"Memangnya selalu ada hal seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami kaum _vampire_ berbeda dengan manusa, kami bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa ada batasan atau larangan. Seperti melakukan _seks_" Jawab Erika

"Kalau begitu, apa kau masih _virgin_?" Tanya Naruto kali ini dengan _evil smile_nya

'BLETAKK'

Tanpa ragu Erika langsung memukul kepala Naruto sekeras mungkin dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya, sedangkan Tamamo hanya _sweetdrop_ melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _vampire_ rendahan itu, aku adalah _vampire_ berdarah murni dari keluarga bangsawan. Walau pun kami bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa ada larangan yang mengikat, tapi tidak semua dari kaum kami melakukan hal serendah itu. Beberapa diantara kami masih ada yang memegang etika seperti ras _vampire_ berdarah murni" Jelas Erika yang masih kesal

"Menarik, tapi aku lebih suka ras yang satunya lagi" Balas Naruto sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya

"Dasar mesum" Ucap Erika, sedangkan Tamamo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _vampire_ dan juga tempat yang dinamakan _Kananga_ ini" Seru Tamamo

"Kebanyakan dari kami berasal dari kawasan Eropa Timur, namun setelah jatuhnya _Mesopotamia_ entah kenapa banyak kaum kami menyebar ke berbagai wilayah dan salah satunya adalah _Kananga_. Dulunya kami menemukan daerah ini sebagai daerah yang kosong dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali, seperti kota akhirnya kami membangun kehidupan disini pada akhir abad _Renaissance_ sampai sekarang" Jelas Erika

"Jadi begitu" Ucap Tamamo mengangguk

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai disebuah lorong lantai pertama, bisa dikatakan lorong ini adalah yang terindah karena dindingnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai lukisan yang memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Tepat dari arah yang yang berlawanan terlihat tiga _vampire _ber-gender perempuan sedang berjalan ke arah Naruto, Tamamo dan Erika. Dari ketiganya ada yang memakai _dress gothic_ berwarna ungu, berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarnna merah darah. Kemudian ada yang memakai _dress gothic_ berwarna biru, rambutnya berwarna pirang bergelombang dan dia memiliki mata biru cerah. Dan yang terakhir, dia juga memakai _dress gothic_ berwarna merah dengan rambut merah_ maroon_ yang diikat _ponytail_. Ketiganya terlihat seperti orang berumur 20 tahun, mereka berjalan dengan anggun lalu berhenti dihadapan Naruto.

"Hai tampan" Ucap salah seorang _vampire _yang memakai _dress gothic_ berwarna merah mulai menggoda Naruto

"Dan kau juga terlihat seksi" Lanjut perempuan yang memakai _dress gothic_ berwarna biru disampingnya dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh saja

"Tenang saja mereka hanya _vampire_ rendahan Tamamo-chan . . ."

Tapi saat Erika melihat ke arah Tamamo, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat matanya berwarna merah menyala sambil menatap tajam ke arah tiga _vampire_ tersebut.

". . . Kau tidak apa-apa kan Tamamo-chan?" Tanya Erika memastikan

Tiba-tiba saja sudah tercipta sebuah _bijuu-dama_ seukuran rasengan ditangan kanan Tamamo.

"He-hentikan Tamamo-chan, kau bisa menghancurkan kastil ini" Ucap Erika yang panik karena kesusahan menghentikan niat jahat Tamamo yang diakibatkan kecemburuan

"Huft, baiklah" Ucap Tamamo yang emosinya mulai mereda

"Kalau begitu kutunggu kau dikamar kami" Seru _vampire_ yang satunya lagi kemudian ketiganya berjalan melewati Naruto dan tak lupa mereka menunjukkan senyum manis ke arah Erika dan Tamamo

Seketika Naruto terkejut saat Tamamo langsung menarik tangannya lalu berjalan ke ujung lorong tersebut kemudian belok ke kiri.

"Kenapa kau mengaja–" Tamamo langsung memotong ucapan Naruto dengan bibirnya, selama kurang lebih 10 menit mereka berciuman. Dan akhirnya aktifitas itu pun berhenti karena paru-paru mereka yang sudah meminta pasokan oksigen lebih

"Jadi, ini alasannya? Maaf aku baru menyadarinya" Ujar Naruto

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat ketiga _vampire_ itu menggodamu. Apa kau menyesalinya, Naruto" Balas Tamamo

"Tidak, justru aku merasa senang. Lagipula. . ."

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tamamo

". . . rasanya manis seperti apel" Ujarnya

"_Baka_" Umpat Tamamo, tapi yang terlihat kemudian adalah senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

Sementara itu terlihat seseorang yang berdiri diatap kastil _Kananga_, dia adalah Erika yang sedang bersandar pada tembok pembatas sambil melahap _cake_ yang dibawanya dengan menggunakan piring kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari arah belakang, ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan rambut pirangnya yang sudah mencapai bahu dan juga tatapan matanya yang kosong. Jika dilihat-lihat ia seperti baru berumur 14 tahun, Erika yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan seketika senyum tipis terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

"Hai Yami-chan" Seru Erika

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Ucap Yami Naruto kesal

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Erika dengan senyum jahilnya

Dengan secepat kilat Yami Naruto sekarang berada dihadapan Erika dan langsung menciumnya, seketika Erika hanya diam mematung dan akibatnya piring kecil yang dipegangnya pun langsung jatuh. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dengan sekuat tenaga dia langsung memberontak, begitu juga Yami Naruto yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan akhirnya karena tenaga yang tidak seimbang, Erika pun berhenti memberontak. Setelah beberapa lama, Yami Naruto pun menyudahinya dan mengelap _saliva _disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Sedangkan Erika yang masih shock hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Berani-beraninya kau menciumku, kepala pirang" Geram Erika dengan perasaan malu dan kesal yang bercampur

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya juga" Balas Yami Naruto dengan _evil smile_nya

"Kau aka–"

"Tunggu dulu. . ."

Yami Naruto menggerakkan lidahnya kesana kemari didalam mulutnya

". . . kenapa ada rasa _cream_ dan coklat" Ujarnya

"Itu rasa _cake _yang kumakan tadi _baka_" Seru Erika masih kesal

"Tidak enak, rasanya terlalu manis" Balas Yami Naruto

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap Erika memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Aku rasa mungkin Naruto akan pulang pagi ini" Seru Yami Naruto yang berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas

"Ya, dan aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Tamamo-chan, kau dan Naruto lagi" Balas Erika menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Tiba-tiba Yami Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar malam itu dan dalam sekejap sudah tercipta _rasengan_. Perlahan namun pasti, _rasengan _yang diciptakan Yami Naruto mulai dilapisi cahaya bulan purnama sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih indah. Setelah itu Yami Naruto kembali menarik tangan kanannya lalu menghadap Erika.

"Kau menyukainya?" Seru Yami Naruto

"Ya" Balas Erika dan dia mulai mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya unuk meraba lapisan cahaya yang menyelubungi _rasengan_ tersebut dengan senyum tipisnya

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Yami Naruto

"Aku rasa tidak" Jawabnya

"Dasar _chibi_, tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu" Seru Yami Naruto kemudian melenyapkan _rasengan_ yang telah dibuatnya dan perlahan tubuhnya pun mulai berubah menjadi debu lalu hilang tertiup angin

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pagi hari, terlihat Naruto, Tamamo dan Erika yang saat ini berada didaerah perbatasan sebelah timur _Kananga_.

"Jadi, kalian akan pulang sekarang?" Seru Erika yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihan diwajahnya

"Ya, mungkin saat ini Iruka-sensei dan Hokage-jiisan sedang mencari keberadaanku" Balas Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian lagi" Seru Erika

"Akan kutunggu saat itu" Balas Tamamo

Kemudian Naruto dan Tamamo masuk ke dalam gerbang dimensi yang telah dibuat Erika lalu lenyap begitu saja.

'Itu pasti, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Sekali lagi bertemu dengan kalian bertiga. Sekali lagi bertarung dengan Naruto dan berjalan-jalan dengan Tamamo-chan. Dan sekali lagi menggodamu, Yami Naruto' Ucap Erika dalam hati

Sementara itu dihutan dekat Konoha, terlihat Naruto dan Tamamo berjalan keluar dari gerbang dimensi dan seketika gerbang dimensi itu pun langsung lenyap. Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, rupanya sudah sore hari dan saat ini mereka berada ditempat yang sama dengan tempat pertama kali ia, Tamamo dan Erika pergi ke _Kananga_ dengan menggunakan gerbang dimensi.

"Ayo kita pulang" Seru Naruto

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau akan pulang ke Konoha dengan memakai wujud itu" Balas Tamamo

Naruto langsung melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih berwujud remaja berumur 14 tahun dan tiba-tiba keluar bayangan Yami Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya, seketika Naruto kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" Ujar Naruto

"Ya" Balas Yami Naruto dan perlahan ia berubah menjadi debu lalu menghilang tertiup angin

Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari hutan tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya ia sampai didepan gerbang Konoha, seperti biasa banyak warga Konoha yang menatapnya tidak suka saat ia berjalan melewati gerbang dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya adalah _chuunin_. Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan mereka, ia terus berjalan dijalanan Konoha dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hey Naruto" Seru Kiba langsung menghampiri Naruto

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto

"Kemana saja kau hari ini sampai membolos segala? Dasar, kalalu mau bolos ajak-ajak dong" Seru Kiba lagi dengan tampang kesal

"Hehe, iya maaf. Lain kali aku pasti mengajakmu" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Langit sore hari yang cerah kini telah berganti menjadi langit malam berbintang yang menyinari setiap pelosok Konoha, suasananya benar-benar mirip seperti di _Kananga_. Seolah dua tempat yang terpisah sejauh ribuan kilometer itu adalah tempat yang sama. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berumur 12 tahun tengah tidur terlentang diatas patung Yondaime-hokage yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, ia sedang melihat panorama langit yang memukau matanya dengan ditemani Tamamo yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Kau merindukannya ya?" Tanya Tamamo memecah keheningan malam itu

"Ya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menemukan orang seperti dia di Konoha. Yang pasti aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang terjadi selama dua hari ini" Jawab Naruto

"Aku juga" Ujar Tamamo mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto

Tiba-tiba sebuah sebuah bintang jatuh tetangkap jelas oleh permata _sapphire_nya dan seulas senyum pun terlukis diwajahnya.

'Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Erika' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

* * *

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga sequel dari ORANGE NINJA yang berjudul ORANGE NINJA : Human. Kitsune & Vampire dan wow, ini adalah fic terpanjang yang pernah dibuat Sank selama ini, lebih dari 5500 kata. Semoga saja para reader's suka dengan ceritanya (semoga), dan yang dibawah ini adalah keterangannya

_**KETERANGAN**_

Disini _Kananga_ adalah sebuah kota terpencil di Inggris dan perbedaan waktu yang digunakan adalah perbedaan waktu antara London (_Kananga_) dengan Tokyo (Konoha) yaitu 9 jam.

Sebenarnya banyak sumber yang menceritakan tentang _vampire_, hanya saja dalam versi yang berbeda-beda. Dan yang Sank masukin dalam cerita ini adalah versi _vampire_ dari kawasan Eropa pada abad pertengahan, disana dijelaskan bahwa para _vampire_ memiliki paras yang rupawan dan mereka memakai pakaian yang mewah pada zamannya.

Hehe. . . maaf kalo keterangannya ada yang salah, tolong dibenarkan. Dan yang terakhir

Review plisssssss ^_^


End file.
